Une autre chance
by Selphie451
Summary: -One-Shot- Ils ont perdus la guerre... enfermés dans une cellule, ils vivent leurs derniers instants, ensemble, en rêvant d'une autre chance... RonXHermione


_Coucou à tous ! En attendant la suite de Even though you try to forget you can't, je vous ai encore écrit un petit one-shot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! A bientôt !Kiss !_

* * *

**Une autre chance…**

Hermione frissonna et se blottit un peu plus contre Ron. Elle sourit tristement, espérant ne pas l'avoir réveillé….

Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi… c'était même un exploit qu'il y soit parvenu dans cette minuscule et sombre cellule…

Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir en faire de même, mais elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans revoir les horreurs dont ils avaient été témoins au cours des deux dernières années…

Ron était tout ce qu'il lui restait… et bientôt, elle le perdrait également…

Leur monde avait été détruit… pillé, saccagé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts…. Harry avait succombé et avec lui, leur dernier espoir…

Oui…

La paix avait disparue avec le Grand Harry Potter…

Hermione se maudit intérieurement en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Pourquoi repenser à cela maintenant ? Ca ne servait à rien… il était trop tard… tout était perdu…. Voldemort régnait en Maître absolu… et ce n'était pas eux qui allaient changer ça…

Non…

Ils étaient seuls face au reste du monde, ils n'avaient aucune chance…

Hermione savait pertinemment que Voldemort ne les gardait en vie que pour s'amuser… leur rappelant leur défaite, encore et encore…

Mais à présent, il s'était assez amusé… il allait les tuer…

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre mais ne pu retenir un douloureux sanglot… Ils avaient échoué… et il allaient mourir pour ça…

Presque aussitôt la main de Ron vint se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il la serrait plus fort contre lui, sans un mot.

"Ron…". Gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Il la berça doucement dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots réconfortant, et pendant un instant, un bref instant elle oublia où elle était…. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était dans ses bras…

"Pardonne-moi…"murmura soudain Ron.

Hermione releva la tête brusquement et le regarda, surprise.

"Te pardonner ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai pas su… te protéger…chuchota-t-il en baissant les yeux. J'ai pas su… les empêcher de te faire du mal…de t'emmener ici… et…je suis incapable de te sortir de là… j'aurais dû mourir à la place d'Harry…."

"Ron ! Ne dis pas ça !"

"J'aurais tellement… tellement voulu que tu sois heureuse…"

Hermione lui sourit à travers ses larmes et l'embrassa tout doucement.

"J'ai été heureuse… grâce à toi…"

Il lui sourit et la serra plus fort contre lui.

"Je t'aime…"Dit-il.

Hermione ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le torse du rouquin.

"On va mourir…" souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, se sentant incapable de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait dans une telle situation.

"Je sais…."

La jeune femme inspira profondément.

"Ca te fait peur…?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Non… enfin…un peu… je regrette… je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pris les bonne décisions… au bon moment… J'aimerai tellement pouvoir changer ce qui s'est passé…"

Hermione frissonna. Changer ce qui s'était passé…. ? Peut-être que…peut-être…

On allait bientôt venir les chercher…. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise… maintenant….

"Tu te souviens de la salle sur demande…?"

Il trouva le courage de sourire et acquiesça. Ils y avaient partagé leur premier baiser…

"Évidemment… ce n'est pas si loin que ça…"

"J'y ai trouvé un livre… qui… enfin que je n'aurais pas du trouver… et… enfin… il y avait… une formule… une formule pour… changer le passé…"

Elle sentit Ron se raidir.

"Je… je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en servir. Expliqua-t-elle. Mais je l'ai apprise…au cas où… j'avais complètement oublié…"

"C'est impossible…" dit-il.

"Non… non ça ne l'est pas… écoute, Ron… déclara-t-elle d'une voix assurée en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu sais que je t'aime…"

"Hermione qu'est-ce que tu….?"

"Tu as confiance en moi ?"

Il la fixa, méfiant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire…?"

"Tu as confiance en moi ?" Répéta-t-elle, tandis qu'elle entendant au loin un bruit de clefs.

"Oui, mais…"

"Alors promet-moi…l'interrompit-elle. Promet-moi que tu ne l'empêcheras pas de me tuer…."

"QUOI ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ?" S'écria-t-il.

"Nous allons mourir, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…dit-elle, tremblante mais l'air déterminé. Et je sais aussi que tu ne te laisseras pas tuer sans rien faire…. Mais… il faut que je meure… si je veux que ça marche… Il faut… que je sois consciente que je vais mourir… tu comprends ?"

"Non… non… non !" Protesta-t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir.

"Ron, je peux changer notre passé… et notre présent ! Je peux changer ce qui est en train de nous arriver… mais je dois mourir pour ça… Je mourrai de toute façon ! Quoi que tu fasses…".

"Non… je ne te regarderai pas mourir sans rien faire… non !"

"Ron…."

Elle prit le visage du rouquin entre ses mains tandis que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient.

"Ron…. Je t'en prie…. Je veux qu'on ait une autre chance… je veux qu'on puisse être heureux tout les deux…. Ce n'est pas ce que toi tu veux…?"

Ron baissa les yeux, vaincu. Si… c'est ce qu'il voulait… c'est ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde… avoir une autre chance…

"S'il y a… ne serait-ce qu'une chance… je dois la tenter…." Murmura-t-elle.

Ron l'embrassa avec passion et tendresse, resserrant son étreinte comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser partir… Parce qu'il le savait… ce baiser serait leur dernier….

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant sursauter. Deux mangemorts les poussèrent violemment hors de la pièce et les traînèrent sans ménagement jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

E"t bien, mes jeunes amis, je crois qu'il est temps de nous dire adieu…"

Hermione sentit la main de Ron serrer très fort la sienne et se sentit un peu mieux. Elle allait tout changer… il le fallait…

Deux Mangemorts entourèrent Ron tandis que Voldemort attrapait Hermione par le bras.

"J'ai toujours su que les Sang-de-Bourbe dans ton genre ne valaient rien. J'ai pourtant cru un moment que tu serais capable de me vaincre… lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Mais… j'avais tort… je le reconnais… tu n'as aucun talent… aucun don… je me suis bien amusé avec toi…. Mais… je crois que l'heure est enfin venue que tu rejoignes ton cher Potter…"

Hermione sentit ses yeux la brûler mais se refusa à pleurer devant cette imitation de vie.

"Quelle erreur avons-nous commise ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix..

"Tout est de la faute à Dumbledore… ce vieux fou a toujours trop fait confiance aux gens…."

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous l'impacte de cette révélation.

"Non…. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de traître dans l'Ordre… non… c'est impossible…."

"J'ai toujours su m'entourer de fidèles serviteurs, Granger… Tu devrais le savoir…"

"Hermione !" S'exclama Ron, le visage baigné de larmes.

Voldemort se tourna vers le jeune homme avec un sourire satisfait puis il regarda à nouveaux Hermione:

"Une dernière parole ?"

La jeune femme se força à sourire au rouquin et murmura:

"Je t'aime… ai confiance… tout s'arrangera…."

Voldemort éclata de rire et pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme.

"Comme c'est touchant… Endoloris !"

"Non !" Hurla Ron.

Hermione s'effondra au sol en criant, les poings serrés. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive… Si elle y arrivait… ils seraient sauvés… tous… Ron…Harry… et les autres…sauvés… ils auraient… une autre chance…

"Arrêtez ! Sanglota Ron, malgré lui. Arrêtez…. Laissez-là…Hermione…"

Voldemort leva le sort et sourit sadiquement à Ron:

"Adieu : Avada Kedavra !"

Ron s'effondra sur le sol sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hermione.

"Non…. Ron…. RON ! Hurla-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes de rage et de tristesse. RON !"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire.

"A ton tour… le meilleur pour la fin, n'est-il pas ?"

"Re… Retraho tempus.. retrorsum a… affectio… chuchota-t-elle avec difficultés. Retraho.. tempus retrorsum affectio… Retraho tempus…"

"Avada…." Déclara-t-il lentement en levant sa baguette.

"…retrorsum affectio ! Retraho tempus retrorsum…… affectio…"

Une autre chance…

"KEDAVRA !"

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le visage trempé de larmes, une intense douleur au niveau du cœur. Elle avait fait une sorte de cauchemar… mais en bien plus fort… bien plus vrai… trop vrai… presque comme un souvenir….

La jeune femme se leva, un peu nauséeuse et sortit de sa chambre en courant, inquiète.

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte de la chambre voisine et retint un cri de surprise quand elle se trouva face à son meilleur ami, visiblement sur le point de sortir.

"Ron…."

"Hermione…."

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il l'attira doucement contre lui.

"Ho bon sang, tu vas bien…" soupira-t-il de soulagement en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

"Tu… tu l'as sentit…toi aussi ?"

Il acquiesça, surpris. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait réveillé… une sorte de cauchemar… en pire… et manifestement, Hermione avait fait la même expérience…

"Je… J'ai…" commença-t-elle.

Hermione sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et Ron du la retenir fermement par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre.

"Viens, viens là…" murmura-t-il en l'entraînant vers sont lit pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

Elle se mit à sangloter dans ses bras tandis qu'il la berçait doucement.

"J'ai cru que…. Ho Ron… j'ai eu si peur…"

"Ce n'est rien… tout va bien… ce n'était qu'un rêve… murmura-t-il cherchant à se convaincre lui-même. Tout va bien maintenant…"

"Non, ce n'était pas qu'un rêve ! C'était… c'était plus que ça !"

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'était…?" Demanda-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à la douce sensation de sa main caressant sa peau.

"Un souvenir…." Chuchota-t-elle.

"Non…C'est impossible… Je n'ai jamais vécu ça… et jamais je ne veux le vivre… jamais…" dit-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

"Il y a… un traître… dans l'Ordre…"

"Je sais…".

Il sembla hésiter un instant, confus.

"Je sais… répéta-t-il, perdu. Je sais pas comment je le sais… mais je le sais…"

Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione et il secoua la tête.

"Non ! Ca ne peut pas être un souvenir, répéta-t-il. C'est impossible !"

"J'ai.. J'ai trouvé un livre… quand je suis allé à la salle sur demande… et… il y avait une formule… qui permettait de… de changer le passé… en envoyant ses souvenirs…dans le passé…."

"Tu veux dire que… ?"

Elle acquiesça et Ron la serra à nouveau contre lui, perturbé.

"Je… alors si on ne fait rien… on va finir comme ça… ?"

"Oui… mais ça n'arrivera pas… on va changer les choses… on va… empêcher que ça arrive…"

"Comment ?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit en relevant la tête et glissa une main dans ses épais cheveux roux.

"Dès demain matin… on ira parler à Dumbledore… mais en attendant…"

Elle haussa timidement les épaules, se sentant rougir.

Ron lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça.

"En attendant on peut commencer à changer les choses…" murmura-t-il.

Lentement il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et il l'embrassa légèrement d'abord. Une fois.. Deux fois… puis leur souffle se mêlèrent pour un baiser long, à la fois tendre et enflammé, à la mesure de leur sentiments… ne se doutant pas que déjà, leur avenir s'était éclaircit….

**

* * *

**

_ Voilà !_ J'espère que ca vous aura plus ! Gros bizous ! Laissez-moi une petite review!

**

* * *

**


End file.
